


Seeds of Love

by StartTheFire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Straight Panic, pidgance, plance, theyre nerds and i love them, watering my plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: Pidge is feeling alone at the Galaxy Garrison. Lance wants to talk to his teammate, but the short cadet is always pushing him away. Straight shit happens.





	1. 1

At the Garrison, a soft breeze brushed through every so often, making the trees rustle and sway. The breeze however mostly came from the planes and rockets. The ships, taking off as other cadets practiced flying in their own little world. If you listened closely, you could make out the sound of bird chirping. It was hard to hear through the engines rumbling and grooming, but if you really tried, you could hear them, singing away their own little mixed-up song. In the garden, as some of the other cadets liked to call it, you could also hear the chatter of other teens talking away with their friends. Thinking about the future, space exploration, or maybe how Hunk had thrown up during the simulator again. Laughing and talking away while they were on break.

Pidge, however, sat alone at a table outside, round glasses tilted away from the sun. A shadow shone across her face as she was bent over at a table, just her at one table. The cadet’s arms were propped up on the wooden picnic table and she was looking down at something. A picture. Her golden brown eyes carefully crawling over every detail on the picture. She held it in two hands, gaze softening. At first glance, it might look like Pidge and her (or his, as the other cadets knew) little sister but in truth, the image was of Matt. Matt and Pidge. The Holt siblings. Though they all told her that he was dead, she knew that he wasn’t. She could feel it.

 _I will find you_ , she vowed, _I know you’re still out there._

You didn’t die on Kerberos. You and dad. “Oh hey! It’s Pidge!” At the sound of her name, the nickname her brother had given her, Pidge’s gaze shot straight up. Her golden brown eyes wide before she realized that it was just Lance, one of her teammates. She quickly stuffed the photograph of her and her brother away in the pocket of her pants and looked up just as Lance and Hunk sat down on the opposite side of her table. “How’s it goin?” Lance asked goofily, leaning one arm on the table and sitting in a relaxed position. “We actually did pretty good on the simulator! Minor damage even though Hunk threw up again! Thankfully I was able to save us.” He had an arrogant, yet stupid looking smirk on his face.  
  
“In my defense, I had just eaten a sandwich,” Hunk responded, though his tone wasn’t aggressive at all. The large cadet held a bag of popcorn in one of hands and was currently eating that.  
  
Pidge sighed irritably at Lance, then turned away, glancing slightly upwards towards the sky. Her two teammates continued chatting away until Lance and Hunk decided to see who could catch the most popcorn kernels in their mouth, though the small cadet had blocked them out of her mind. Just spacing out.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge being a nerd.

Pidge sat on her bed, legs crossed like a pretzel, a book held in her hands. She was once again reading Space Exploration: The Moon and Beyond, a book her brother Matt had given her right before he’d left for the Garrison. Even though she’d practically memorized the book, it was always a good studying resource and it reminded her of her brother. A piece of her brown hair fell on her face and she quickly brushed it away, not stopping reading for even a moment.

Suddenly, she felt the book quickly pulled down from in front of her face and flattened on her lap. “Reading that again? I thought you’d have it memorized by now!” remarked Lance, who had been to pull the book away from Pidge. 

Startled, the small cadet bounced on her sitting position and her eyes went wide. “What the hell, Lance!” she cried irritably out, pulling the book close to her and closing it, “You can’t just do that!” Pidge adjusted her round, circle glasses which had shifted went her teammate surprised her.

Lance shrugged in response, looking slightly fazed. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to come hangout with me and Hunk! All you do is read and study all day! We’re supposed to, like, bond as a team but how should we do that if you’re stuck in here! Why not come with us and maybe cause some trouble or check out the girls?” He gave Pidge a slightly confused but smug grin, brown eyes looking a little disappointed.

Pidge huffed and rolled her eyes, opening up her book again. “I have better things to do. Maybe if you actually tried studying we wouldn’t fail the simulator every time,” she retorted, not meeting Lance’s gaze and instead glaring down at the words in her book. 

Lance took a small step back, shifting himself off oh Pidge’s bed. His brown eyes looked disappointed and… sad? “Oh well, your loss!” he responded, looking down at the smaller cadet. He made his voice sound teasing, hiding his disappointment that Pidge didn’t want to hangout with him. He turned and started jogging out of the room, though turned to look right before he excited to see if Pidge was looking up. She wasn’t. Though the persistent cadet wasn’t going to let this stop him.


	3. 3

In the shade of a large, looming oak tree in the garden, sat Pidge, let again reading Space Exploration: The Moon and Beyond. She was curled into a ball, her back leaning up against the tree trunk. She pulled the picture of her and her brother out of her pocket and placed it inside the book as a bookmark. Then the golden, brown eyed cadet gently closed the book and held it against her stomach, zoning out into space. She was remembering her family. Matt and Dad and Mom. Matt and Dad were out there. She wanted to see them again.

“Oh well, if it isn’t Pidge and his book again!” chirped a voice interrupting her thoughts. Pidge straightened up, startled. Her head hit the tree she was leaning against with a small thud and a dull pain formed at the point of impacted. The small cadet glanced over, one hand holding her book and the other rubbing against the bump on her head, to see Lance looming over her. 

“Jesus shit, Lance, you need to stop doing that,” Pidge complained, straightening out on of her legs. She pulled her hand that was rubbing the bump and crossed it over the book.

“Oh uhh whoops!” Lance said sheepishly, giggling slightly. He looked down at her as he leaned his body against the tree, still looking incredibly relaxed. A few moments of silence passed before he started to speak again.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and some other cadets to our table. You looked lonesome over here and as your teammate I felt it was my duty to make sure that you weren’t!” He nodded his head in the direction of a picnic table were a few other cadets were sitting, including Hunk and Lance’s sister, Veronica. 

Pidge glanced over at the table, seeing all those smiling faces. She’d bet her life that none of them had half their family lost in space. And why Lance so persistent to become friends with her?! The moment she could, Pidge would be out of here and looking for her dad and brother. Gazing up at Lance, she shook her head no.

Lance seemed disappointed, but not surprised. “Okay, well, er, I brought you an apple, in case you were hungry or something.” The cuban teen produced an apple from the hand that he had had behind his back and held it out for Pidge to take, a friendly smile on his face.

Pidge blinked at the red fruit her teammate had just offered her and felt her gaze soften. She reached out and took the fruit from Lance’s hand, feeling her face start to burn slightly. “Um thanks,” she responded to him, meeting his gaze. She gave the taller cadet a friendly yet nervous grin before placing the apple next to her and glancing off.

“No problem!” she heard Lance call out as he hurried back to the table with his other friends. Pidge felt the soft smile and gaze remain on her face as she placed her hand around the apple, gazing at it. Lance wasn’t that annoying after all.


	4. 4

_I can’t like Lance!_

_I can’t like Lance!_

_He’s stupid and arrogant I can’t like him! I can’t like anyone! I can’t get distracted from saving my dad and brother by a stupid crush on stupid Lance!_

_But… he’s goofy and makes me laugh. A lot. He’s kind and persistent. He tried, really tried to be my friend. He always trying to… bond? with me. Hangout with me. Yet I keep pushing him away._

Pidge let out a groan into her pillow as she laid face first on her bed. Her arms were flung out randomly across her bed and she felt irritated. At herself, at Lance, at feelings. Letting out another irritated sigh, she tilted her head sideways on her pillow, moving her arm underneath her head. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, except for her it seemed. Everything was a blur since she’d taken off her glasses. She let her arm fall to the floor and reached around before she found her round glasses and put them onto her face. The small cadet looked over at the sleeping shape of Lance, buried underneath his blankets. She adjusted her glasses, pushing them closer to her face to keep them from falling off her nose. She mostly gazed at his face, feeling sleepy. Her eyes became soft and a stupid smile grew across her lips before Pidge gritted her teeth together and rolled away, looking at the wall.

_…Why Lance?_


End file.
